In 802.11 network communications, a user of a wireless station may desire to access a network resource. Often a plurality of different access points will be available to a user. At times, some of these networks may provide access to the network resource, whereas others may not. For example, consider wireless network access points in an airport where networks compete for users by offering competitive network pricing.
Networks may or may not offer service to a network resource without cost. Often, network access is provided with a cost. However, there are times when a network provider may offer selective network access without cost such as where economic benefits will inure to the network provider for doing so.
For example, consider a partnership or agreement between network owners or operators that defines permission for users to use networks. The network owners can enlarge their networks by sharing access to their networks. At times the access can be provided without additional cost to the user over the user's payment to access one of many such networks.
For example, multiple networks in different countries or regions could agree to allow common use of each network in each country or region. The use could be without additional cost to that paid for the use in a user's home country or region.
Alternatively, a first commercial establishment may allow access to specific network resources offered by other commercial establishments. The commercial establishments can benefit by sharing patrons.
For example, a hotel might offer free network access to airport/airline websites from within the hotel and the airport/airlines might similarly offer reciprocal access from within an airport. This would allow for mutually beneficial use of the networks leading to repeat business and other economic benefits to the hotel and airport/airline.
When many commercial establishments or networks present a user with access points the user may not know that the networks will allow access without cost. Often the user can have permission to use a partner network to reach a network resource, but will have to try different networks before finding one that she has permission to use. The user can be left wondering which networks are available to her. Such a user could waste time trying to determine which networks will allow access to the network resource.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.